Un peu, Balex, à la folie
by Ocee
Summary: Trois petites scènes qui auraient pu avoir lieu entre Birkhoff et Alex. Et qui se transforment finalement en base pour une histoire plus longue... Parce qu'un jour, le Balex l'emportera ! UA à partir de l'épisode 12 de la saison 2 environ
1. Scène 1 : Game over

**Un peu, Balex, à la folie**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Nikita ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais que les emprunter sans contrepartie financière. Cette série a été créée par Craig Silverstein d'après le film français éponyme de Luc Besson et elle est diffusée par The CW.

**Résumé :** trois petites scènes « missing moments » plutôt légères entre Birkhoff et Alex. Parce qu'un jour, le Balex l'emportera !

**Niveau de spoiler** : j'ai vu les deux saisons et ces moments prennent place dans la deuxième partie de la saison 2 (edit : grosso modo juste après l'épisode 12). La fin, qui n'a pas pris ce tour-là, donne matière à écrire une fic plus longue pour arriver au résultat souhaité mais il faudrait que je regarde à nouveau tous les épisodes et je manque de temps… Du coup, ça m'a un peu coupée dans l'écriture de ces saynètes alors, voilà, je les poste comme ça parce qu'elles sont écrites mais il n'y aura peut-être pas de suite vu que j'ai d'autres projets en cours (j'en ai donc écrit trois seulement XD)

**Note de l'auteur: **comme j'ai regardé Nikita en anglais, c'était assez étrange d'écrire cette fic en français, de nombreuses répliques/exclamations me sont venues dans leur langue originale (mais je n'ai pas le niveau ou en tout cas pas le temps d'essayer de l'écrire entièrement en anglais…) Du coup, certaines expressions ne sonnent pas aussi bien je trouve, mais bon…

**Conseil** : si vous aimez le Balex ou si vous ne comprenez pas d'où il sort, je vous conseille les vidéos de paquim sur youtube, elles sont juste à tomber !

* * *

**Scène 1 : Game over**

Assise sur le canapé, les jambes à moitié repliées sous elle, Alex laissa échapper un rire cristallin avant de lui répondre :

- Oui, je suis contente qu'on puisse se voir à nouveau moi aussi. À tout à l'heure, Sean.

Alors qu'elle reposait son téléphone sur la table, un sourire enthousiaste éclairant son visage, un ricanement retentit derrière elle :

- Tu plaisantes ! _Sean_ ?

Piquée au vif, Alex se retourna vers Birkhoff. Il était en train de pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur, ne semblant pas s'intéresser à elle le moins du monde.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux, mi-outragée mi-incertaine d'avoir bien compris.

- _Monsieur Muscle_, Alex ? Tu mérites quand même mieux, je te pensais plus intelligente que ça, poursuivit-il, toujours focalisé sur son écran.

- Sérieusement ? Tu es en train de te mêler de ma vie sentimentale, là ? Je rêve, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton railleur avant de reprendre avec un sourire moqueur, pensant voir où il voulait en venir. Alors, _Monsieur Cerveau_, je mérite qui, selon toi ? Quelqu'un comme toi peut-être ?

- Non, ma cocotte ! Là tu vises trop haut pour toi, je suis inaccessible, la moucha-t-il en relevant la tête vers elle l'espace d'une seconde pour la gratifier d'une expression typiquement Birkhoffienne.

Alex laissa échapper une légère exclamation de surprise plus amusée qu'indignée et reporta son attention sur le magazine qu'elle feuilletait avant l'appel de Sean.

- Tu vois, tu boudes pour un rien, rigola Birkhoff alors qu'il s'était déjà pleinement reconcentré sur l'opération de crack dont il allait venir à bout d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Je ne boude pas, Nerd, je t'ignore.

« _Game Over…Game Over… Game Ov…_ »

D'un geste rageur, Birkhoff éteignit les baffles de son ordinateur pour faire taire la voix désincarnée qui avait surgi malgré lui. Il était à deux doigts d'y arriver ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que la réplique d'Alex le déstabilise au point de se tromper de touche ? Ah ! Quel boulet ! Il devait tout recommencer à présent…

Il lança un regard amer dans la direction de la fautive et sursauta.

La chipie le regardait avec un grand sourire victorieux !

Et, de sa petite voix vicieusement innocente, osa lui demander :

- Un problème, Birkhoff ?


	2. Scène 2 : Une partie ?

**Note de l'auteur** : merci à sakura et aux deux guest pour leurs reviews, ça m'encourage à continuer :D (et à essayer de les traduire en anglais so, one day, if I find time, I'll try to translate this fic, thanks !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Scène 2 : Une partie ?**

Assise sur le canapé, Alex s'ennuyait. Michael et Nikita étaient sortis en repérage pour Dieu savait quelle mission et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait juste envie de se vider la tête, d'avoir une soirée sans drame ni adrénaline. Une soirée normale après tous ces événements perturbants.

Ayant soudain une idée, elle se tourna brusquement vers Birkhoff qui pianotait comme toujours sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

- Seymour… commença-t-elle d'une voix visiblement un peu trop aimable car…

- Oh là ! Stop ! Je t'arrête tout de suite. C'est non. Quoi que ce soit, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi, inutile de m'appeler par mon prénom avec cette voix aguicheuse.

- Aguicheuse ? Je voulais juste te demander si on pouvait faire une partie de jeu vidéo, s'offusqua-t-elle en riant à moitié.

C'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu éviter le prénom, pensa-t-elle, mais c'était sorti tout seul…

- Vraiment ? Toi, tu veux jouer ? demanda-t-il.

Dubitatif, il détourna temporairement les yeux de son écran pour l'observer de bas en haut comme s'il doutait même qu'elle ait déjà vu un jeu vidéo une fois dans sa vie.

- J'aimerais juste passer une soirée normale pour une fois, comme tous les jeunes de mon âge. Ça ne te tente pas toi aussi de temps en temps ?

- Ah ! Ah ! Normale ! Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses, ma jolie ? _Shadowwalker_ ! Tu ne pourras jamais prétendre qu'une partie avec moi soit normale. C'est toujours extraordinaire.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'un sourire amusé fleurissait malgré elle sur ses lèvres.

- Je suppose que je dois prendre ça pour un oui ?

Birkhoff porta une nouvelle fois son regard sur elle pour l'examiner avec une moue peu convaincue.

- Hum… je ne sais pas, j'ai promis à Nikki de vérifier quelques fichiers pour elle.

- Oh ! Allez, Birkhoff ! Je ne te demande pas la lune, juste une partie.

Mais voyant qu'il était de nouveau penché sur son écran, elle ajouta d'une voix taquine.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de perdre quand même.

Il laissa échapper une exclamation clairement amusée. Elle savait comment le provoquer pour l'attirer dans ses filets.

- Laisse-moi rire ! Tu sais jouer au moins ? Je n'ai pas peur de perdre, j'ai peur de m'ennuyer et de devoir me déplacer pour rien tellement la partie sera vite bouclée.

- Je suis prête à relever le défi ! Allez Birkhoff, s'il te plaît, je m'ennuie.

Il hésita. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui disait que la moue adorable qui soulignait les grands yeux d'Alex sonnait comme un signal d'alarme. Cette fille était dangereuse.

Bien sûr, ils étaient amis maintenant, elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal… du moins pas intentionnellement. Mais, quelque part, il préférait quand elle était une recrue, quand leurs rapports étaient clairement définis, les interdits précis rabrouant immédiatement toute hypothétique tentation…

Il déglutit avec difficulté et eut envie de se cogner la tête contre son clavier tel Dobby, l'elfe de maison trop apeuré pour raisonner. Ce n'était pas compliqué, s'il ne voulait pas se faire avoir, il suffisait qu'il applique également ici les règles de la Division qui lui convenaient. Les filles comme Alex, ce n'était pas pour lui. Point barre. Et ce n'était pas une petite partie qui allait le tuer…

Quinze parties plus tard, Alex leva pour la première fois les bras en poussant un cri de victoire. Et puis elle s'esclaffa devant l'air ahuri de Birkhoff.

- Comment… ? Comment tu as fait ? demanda-t-il éberlué en relevant sa manette pour y chercher une quelconque anomalie.

- Ah ! Ah ! J'apprends vite, Mister _Shadowwalker_ ! dit-elle en mimant une sorte de fantôme comme une gamine.

- Bah ! dénigra-t-il en prenant un ton pragmatique et en se laissant tomber paresseusement au fond du canapé. Tu jouais tellement mal aux parties précédentes que j'ai dû commencer à m'endormir, _littéralement_.

- Han ! La mauvaise foi ! J'ai progressé au fur et à mesure. Mais tu t'es trop reposé sur tes lauriers et tu as oublié d'observer l'ennemi, voilà tout.

- Si tu peux te consoler de toutes tes défaites comme ça… Mais avec ta touffe de cheveux sans arrêt dans mon champ de vision – puisque tu gigotes à la moindre difficulté – je ne pouvais suivre tout ça que d'un seul œil aussi.

Alex resta bouche bée une seconde devant cette excuse puérile puis, enjouée, lui proposa avec un grand sourire :

- Très bien ! On s'en refait une alors ? Quitte ou double ?

Birkhoff resta muet un moment, un sourire en coin énigmatique sur les lèvres. Ça faisait plaisir à voir, une Alex insouciante. Il devait avouer que c'était une bonne idée finalement cette petite soirée de détente. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Michael et Nikita en profitaient peut-être eux aussi…

- Quoi ? demanda Alex en plissant les yeux devant le regard rêveur de Birkhoff.

Il sortit de ses pensées et lui dit chaleureusement :

- Rien, je me disais juste que tu avais raison. Ça fait du bien de temps en temps une soirée normale au milieu de toute cette histoire de fous.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice jusqu'à ce que Birkhoff lance :

- Bon alors, prête à prendre la raclée du siècle ?

Quand Michael et Nikita rentrèrent tard dans la nuit, ils les trouvèrent encore à jouer en se chamaillant, à rire, à crier comme des enfants. Et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils se joignirent à eux pour prolonger ce bon moment jusqu'au petit matin.


	3. Scène 3 : Jeu dangereux

**Note de l'auteur** : merci encore à goldduckies et à sakura pour leur retour, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Et merci à ceux qui lisent ces petites scènes, notamment à forbiddenlove09.

J'espère que cette dernière scène ne vous décevra pas ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la poster avant car quelque chose me titillait dedans… Elle est un poil plus tristounette que les autres et je voulais voir si je ne pouvais pas en écrire une autre pour contrebalancer cet effet. Mais, je n'ai pas trouvé l'inspiration suffisante donc j'ai juste retouché ce texte et il me va mieux comme ça, j'espère qu'il vous ira à vous aussi !

* * *

**Scène 3 : Jeu dangereux**

Embêtée, Alex essayait de fermer sa robe sans succès. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait oublié de demander quelque chose à Nikita avant que cette dernière ne quitte la maison pour rejoindre sa position ! Elle avait beau être souple, cette fermeture éclair était un enfer, bien trop dure à atteindre et, surtout, à actionner.

Elle n'avait donc plus qu'une solution. D'anticipation, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'allait pas échapper à une de ses remarques moqueuses mais elle n'avait pas le choix et elle se dirigea donc dans le salon-bureau pour lui demander :

- Birkhoff, tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plaît ?

- Pour quoi encore ? s'enquit-il mi-consentant mi-exaspéré en détachant à contre cœur les yeux de son écran pour… qu'ils sortent de leurs orbites.

Alex se tenait dos à lui – un dos parfaitement visible puisque sa robe était ouverte ! Elle le regardait par-dessus une épaule tout en levant d'une main sa chevelure encore indisciplinée de l'autre côté.

- Tu… tu veux ? se racla-t-il la gorge.

- La fermer, s'il te plaît. Nikita est partie avant que j'aie le temps de lui demander.

- Et tu n'as pas une autre robe ? Si je n'étais pas là…

- Allez, Birkhoff ! Je sais que tu adores te sentir indispensable. Et il faut que je sois à mon avantage pour ce repas. Tous ces riches patrons russes me voient comme une proie facile. Je dois leur en mettre plein la vue pour mieux les manœuvrer ensuite. Cette robe n'est-elle pas idéale pour jouer à la Barbie écervelée ? le questionna-t-elle, une moue aguicheuse à l'appui en démonstration de son rôle.

Birkhoff grimaça pour se sortir de sa contemplation et marmonna :

- Si c'est pour le plan…

Alex lui servit un sourire engageant, un de ceux dont elle avait le secret, qui était magnétique mais tellement naturel qu'elle ne devait même pas en avoir conscience. Alors, il s'approcha d'elle en se faisant la réflexion qu'elle était décidément trop jolie pour son bien, une vraie bombe ambulante dans tous les sens du terme…

Doucement – il avait peur de déchirer ou de froisser le tissu de mousseline vaporeuse – il fit glisser la fermeture avec précaution.

Alex sentait son souffle chaud entre ses omoplates en même temps qu'elle retenait le sien sans trop savoir pourquoi. Un silence un peu étrange s'était installé et elle s'empressa de le briser d'une voix douce dès qu'il eut fini sa mission :

- Merci, Seymour.

- C'est Birkhoff, Miss Udinov ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre. Même règle pour tout le monde. Pas de nerd, de geek ou de Seymour. Juste Birkhoff.

- Tu n'aimes pas ton prénom ?

- Arrête de jouer, Alex, s'il te plaît.

- De jouer ?

- On n'a pas le temps pour du badinage. Et je ne veux pas flirter de toute façon. Pas avec une fille comme toi.

Troublée par cette réponse à laquelle elle ne s'attendait absolument pas – elle avait juste voulu détendre l'atmosphère, sans chercher plus loin – Alex ne pensa même pas à relever cette idée farfelue de flirt et s'entendit dire d'un ton vif, comme si elle s'inquiétait de son jugement :

- Une fille comme moi ? Je suis censée le prendre comment ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu es belle, sexy, intelligente, dangereuse… riche, même ! Les filles comme toi, ça ne s'intéresse pas aux gars comme moi, pas sans une idée derrière la tête.

- Les gars comme toi, maintenant ? Je ne savais pas que tu collais des étiquettes à tout le monde. Et je croyais que tu étais le roi du net, la terreur des…

- S'il te plaît, Alex ! Je suis le meilleur, mais je ne resterai toujours qu'un geek aux yeux des autres. Et ça me va, je suis fier de qui je suis ! Mais on sait très bien que ce ne sont pas les geeks qui plaisent aux canons comme toi et Nikki. Ce sont les beaux gosses ténébreux comme Michael ou les mecs aux allures de surfeur australien comme ton Nathan. Vous êtes peut-être notre fantasme mais la réciproque n'est pas vraie.

De plus en plus surprise, Alex écarquilla les yeux et ne retint pas un petit reniflement de dédain avant de dire :

- Ravie de découvrir dans quelle catégorie tu nous ranges. C'est vrai qu'on a eu une vie tellement insouciante qu'on aime porter davantage d'importance à l'apparence qu'à la personne.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, il faut que je m'entraîne à glousser pour charmer ceux qui rêvent de me tuer.

- Alex ! Attends ! s'exclama Birkhoff en la retenant par le bras alors qu'elle s'élançait vers l'escalier. Je n'ai pas voulu… tu sais que je ne pense pas ça… c'est juste… on est amis, et ça me suffit. Je veux juste que ce soit clair entre nous. Pas de flirt. Pas de tentation comme cette robe à damner un saint. Juste amis, ok ?

- De quoi tu as peur au juste, Birkhoff ? Je n'essayais pas… et puis même si j'avais essayé, ça serait si étonnant que je puisse m'intéresser à toi, sérieusement ? Tu me trouves si calculatrice que ça ?

- La dernière fois que tu l'as fait, détrompe-moi si je ne m'abuse, mais c'était pour te servir de moi, non ?

- C'était à la Division ! Tu étais dans le camp adverse.

- Peut-être, mais si tu le faisais aujourd'hui, même sans raison cachée derrière, ce serait pourquoi, hein ? Dans un instant de faiblesse, de solitude, on se laisserait aller pour passer du bon temps, une nuit de folie par ci par là…

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais contre passer du bon temps ! essaya-t-elle de répliquer d'un ton bravache alors qu'elle était de plus en plus confuse – cette conversation avait vraiment pris un tour inattendu pour elle.

- Si dans l'équation, le risque que je finisse par m'attacher comme un con soit élevé, j'aime autant éviter, tu vois. Et dans le cas présent, je vois mal comment il pourrait en être autrement. Au début je la jouerais cool, genre « tout va bien, on est juste potes »… mais regarde-toi, Alex ! Comment je pourrais rester insensible longtemps ? J'ai pas qu'un cerveau, j'ai un cœur aussi et j'aime autant qu'il ne finisse pas piétiné par la petite amie parfaite une fois qu'elle aura trouvé son équivalent masculin…

Touchée par ses compliments mais encore plus par cette demi-confidence, par ce manque d'assurance qu'il s'efforçait d'ordinaire de cacher mais qu'il était prêt à lui révéler pour qu'ils ne se quittent pas en mauvais termes, Alex lui répondit :

- Je ne sais pas si mon prince charmant, mon âme sœur ou appelle-le comme tu voudras, ressemblera à ce que tu t'imagines, Birkhoff. Je ne sais même pas si je le trouverai un jour. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que pour y parvenir je préfère ne fermer aucune porte. Et tu devrais en faire autant, tu mérites quelqu'un de bien.

Sur ce, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue en lui soufflant un tendre « _d'accord pour amis_ » avant de s'éclipser dans un froissement de volupté.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et peut-être à une prochaine fois sur une autre fic Balex (ou autre), qui sait...


	4. Scène 4 : Complicité

**Edit : aah ! j'étais tellement pressée de publier ce nouveau chapitre que j'ai complètement oublié de remercier mes reviewers tout à l'heure ! pardon XD vos commentaires m'ont fait tellement plaisir ! alors un grand merci à guest, sakura et texas37 :D  
**

**Note** : eh oui ! Me revoilà contre toute attente ! Hier, il y avait une nuit d'HPF et comme la saison 1 de Nikita vient d'être rediffusée sur NT1, je suis d'humeur très Balex en ce moment donc j'ai écrit trois nouvelles scènes sur eux hier :D Ça saute un peu des étapes par rapport au dernier texte mais vu la fin de ce qui sera le chapitre 6, j'aurai la possibilité de faire des flash back si l'envie me prend et que je trouve le temps. Bref, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ces nouvelles petites scènes !

**Avertissement** : pour le niveau de spoiler, je reste très très floue sur les événements, je ne dis que des trucs à caractère général comme « cet épisode l'avait ébranlé » sans entrer dans les détails. Comme ça, ça reste relativement intemporel, ça peut correspondre à certains faits de la saison 2 comme à d'autres qui pourraient arriver plus tard… Donc voilà, je considère que ce sont des scènes sans spoilers sur la fin de la saison. J'utilise des bribes de réel, d'autres non. J'aurais pu écrire ça sans avoir vu la fin de la saison 2 donc ne prenez pas pour argent comptant ce que j'écris, tout est du domaine de l'imagination (je préviens pour les prochains chapitres qui pourraient faire croire que je spoile mais non en fait XD)

**Rappel** : texte écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'HPF. Le principe ? Un thème donné pour nous inspirer un texte, une heure pour le rédiger ! Et ça s'enchaîne de 21h00 à 4h00 du matin…

**Thème**: fuite (22h-23h)

* * *

**Scène 4 : Complicité**

Birkhoff contemplait l'océan, perdu dans ses pensées.

Cet épisode l'avait ébranlé et il ne savait plus trop où il en était.

Parfois, c'était tellement difficile. Pourquoi continuer ? Pourquoi s'acharner ?

Ça n'avait aucun sens, l'entreprise de Nikki était vouée à l'échec. Ils...

- Tu songes à prendre la fuite ? s'enquit une voix taquine derrière lui.

Alex vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, une cannette de fueler© tendue vers lui, une autre déjà à ses lèvres.

Prendre la fuite ? Est-ce qu'il y songeait vraiment ? Avec une pointe d'amertume, il se dit que cette idée ne devait jamais l'effleurer, elle, courageuse comme elle l'était. Mais si lui y pensait, cela faisait-il pour autant de lui un froussard ? Tout ça… leurs plans – leur but, plutôt, vu l'improvisation constante que ça nécessitait – c'était quand même surréaliste ! De la folie. On ne pouvait tout de même pas lui reprocher de vouloir vivre, non ? De quel droit se permettaient-ils de le jug…

- Tu sais, Seymour, moi aussi j'y pense parfois…

Le _Birkhoff_ rectificatif qu'il allait rétorquer par automatisme se coinça dans sa gorge et il tourna des yeux écarquillés vers elle, persuadé qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse. Mais elle l'était.

C'était à son tour de fixer la ligne d'horizon avec tristesse. Sublime et fragile poupée russe qui se dévoilait parfois comme ce soir, le prenant par surprise.

Il aurait voulu la questionner, en savoir davantage sur ses intentions, ses angoisses. Partager les siennes. Lui proposer de fuir ensemble, peut-être ? Mais ses mots restèrent bloqués quelque part en lui. Comme s'ils le devaient. Trop tôt.

- Tu me rassures, je croyais que tu étais aussi tête brûlée que Nikki et Micky. Mais si on s'éclipsait, ils ne survivraient pas un jour sans nous, doués comme ils sont, tu le sais bien ! lui dit-il avec, à l'appui, une légère accolade, épaule contre épaule.

Prise au dépourvu, Alex se tourna vers lui et remarqua son sourire en coin. Le rire qu'il retenait devant son air ébahi. Et contre toute attente, un éclat de rire jaillit alors de sa poitrine. Un de ceux qui réchauffent l'atmosphère – ou en tout cas son cœur à lui –, tout comme le sourire éclatant qu'elle afficha ensuite tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule en lui soufflant un merci.

Oui, parfois il doutait. Mais il savait aussi pourquoi il restait. Pourquoi il continuait. C'était pour eux. Pour elle aussi, maintenant. Pour ses amis. Sa famille.

* * *

La suite très prochainement...


	5. Scène 5 : Réflexion

Merci encore à sakura pour son retour :) (et à ceux qui auraient loupé mon edit du chapitre précédent XD)

**Note** : j'ai tardé un peu à publier ce chapitre car j'ai fait quelques retouches et je me suis rendu compte que j'y avais mis un petit spoiler du dernier épisode de la saison 2 (j'avais complètement oublié XD) Du coup, j'hésitais à le laisser ou à l'enlever et je viens finalement d'opter pour la deuxième solution pour être en accord avec ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois. J'espère que ceux qui suivent cette petite fic continueront à l'apprécier (n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !)

**Rappel** : texte écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'HPF. Le principe ? Un thème donné pour nous inspirer un texte, une heure pour le rédiger ! Et ça s'enchaîne de 21h00 à 4h00 du matin…  
**Thème** : miroir (23h-24h) (mais j'ai débordé pour celui-là XD)

* * *

**Scène 5 : Réflexion**

Alex referma la porte de sa chambre dans la précipitation et alla s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse. Elle joignit ses mains tremblantes entre ses cuisses et fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était pâle. Sous le choc.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, aussi ? Lui demander ça maintenant, juste avant une mission suicidaire ? Lui demander ça tout court, d'ailleurs !

Les narines de son nez frémirent et elle s'efforça de ralentir les battements de son cœur qui s'emballait. Respire, Alex ! Garde ton calme, s'exhorta-t-elle intérieurement alors qu'elle fermait ses paupières le temps de retrouver ses esprits.

Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, son reflet semblait plus apaisé. Oh ! il y avait toujours cette lueur d'angoisse au fond de ses prunelles, mais elle pouvait l'analyser plus calmement. C'était au moins une chose positive qu'Amanda lui avait apprise – dans la souffrance, certes – mais elle était désormais capable de maîtriser les montées de panique.

De ses yeux bleus perçants, elle sonda son reflet, l'âme de cette jeune femme qu'elle avait parfois du mal à reconnaître. Le chemin avait été tellement éprouvant avant de devenir cette Alex épanouie. Alexandra Udinov, peut-être. Mais celle qu'elle voulait être et non celle façonnée selon le souhait de son père. Et elle ne culpabilisait plus pour cela. Elle avait gagné le droit d'être elle-même.

Son enfance, sa dérive, son combat… Alors qu'elle fixait son visage réfléchi, tout défila par bribes d'images marquantes dans son esprit jusqu'à cet écrin qu'il lui avait présenté quelques secondes auparavant. Elle ne s'y attendait pas ! Elle n'était pas prête ! N'y avait pas songé depuis Nathan et ce rêve transformé en cauchemar. Leur vie était encore en sursis. Leur avenir incertain. Et elle n'avait en tête que de les délivrer du joug de leurs ennemis pour ensuite pouvoir faire des projets.

Alors qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle était bien avec lui. Ils discutaient, se taquinaient, s'aimaient facilement. Pourquoi avait-il voulu tout compliquer comme ça ? À contre cœur, elle scruta son propre regard. Alors voilà ? C'était l'heure des aveux qu'elle n'osait pas se faire jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Sa lèvre inférieure trembla. Elle l'adorait. Vraiment. Mais de là à franchir ce cap ? Il avait pourtant tout pour lui. Intelligence, courage, physique. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Mais jamais elle ne s'était projetée plus loin, elle s'en rendait compte à présent. Et jamais elle ne le voudrait…

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et elle essuya rapidement la larme qui venait de s'échapper.

- Qui… qui est-ce ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix un peu enrouée.

- C'est moi, Birkhoff. Ça va Alex, je peux entrer ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle s'approcha pour tourner la clé et l'invita dans sa chambre.

- Alors… commença-t-il mais Alex le coupa d'une voix chevrotante en prononçant son prénom.

Alerté, il releva la tête vers elle et eut tout juste le temps de voir des larmes dévaler ses joues avant qu'elle ne jette ses bras autour de son cou pour y enfouir son visage. Un peu désarçonné, il lui fallut une ou deux secondes avant de réagir et de refermer ses bras sur son dos. D'une main, il entreprit de le lui caresser maladroitement pour la rassurer.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle ? C'est la mission qui… ?

Alex secoua la tête de droite à gauche et resserra un peu plus sa prise alors qu'elle essayait en vain de lui expliquer.

- Chhhut ! Tout va bien. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ! Bon, je ne te garantis pas que je n'irai pas tout répéter à Nikki si elle me demande ce qu'on s'est dit, tu sais à quel point elle peut être vicieuse dans ses interrogatoires avec moi mais…

Le soubresaut et le petit couinement lâchés par Alex lui apprirent que sa vanne pitoyable avait eu l'effet escompté. Soulagé qu'elle se détende, il attendit encore quelques secondes en maintenant leur étreinte puis entreprit de l'éloigner doucement de lui en saisissant son visage de ses deux mains pour la regarder bien dans les yeux.

- Ça va mieux ? Tu veux en parler ?

- C'est Sean, dit-elle en baissant le regard avant de souffler en rougissant. Il m'a… il m'a demandé de l'épouser.

Les mains de Birkhoff se crispèrent imperceptiblement mais il se ressaisit vite.

- C'est… c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? Idiot, complètement déplacé vu les circonstances, évidemment, mais ça prouve une fois de plus que l'amour amollit le cerveau, se força-t-il à plaisanter alors qu'un drôle de pincement lui serrait le cœur.

Alex sourit malgré elle à sa remarque avant de replonger son regard perdu dans le sien.

- Il t'aime, c'est plutôt chouette, non ? lui murmura-t-il en replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Puis leur regard se croisa, s'accrocha, et ils restèrent figés un instant hors du temps, comme hypnotisés, leurs prunelles se sondant, jusqu'à ce que du remue-ménage dans le couloir les sortent de cette transe.

Birkhoff se racla la gorge et lui déposa un baiser sur le front en la félicitant. Mais alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, Alex le retint par la manche et lui affirma avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure :

- Je vais lui dire non.

Interdit pendant une fraction de seconde, il réagit enfin lorsqu'Alex détourna le regard, le visage blafard, comme si elle avait honte de cette révélation et du silence pesant qu'elle engendrait :

- Hey ! Hey ! lui dit-il en lui relevant le menton. C'est comme tu le sens, Alex. D'accord ? Ça ne sera sûrement pas facile de lui dire, mais je serai là si tu as besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Tu peux compter sur moi, ok ? Pas de jugement, pas de fuite. Même Nikki devra me passer sur le corps – et ça m'étonnerait que Michaël la laisse faire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Alex afficha un petit sourire puis baissa à nouveau la tête, un peu confuse par tout ce qui venait de se passer et qui semblait lui échapper en partie.

- Allez, viens là ! l'incita tendrement Birkhoff en lui ouvrant ses bras. Il nous reste cinq minutes pour un câlin et un coup de make-up. On est laaarges !

Elle ne se fit pas prier et vint se blottir contre lui. Elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi elle avait éclaté en sanglots quand il était entré.

Quand elle avait entendu son nom de l'autre côté de la porte, tout ce dont elle se souvenait c'est qu'elle avait tout de suite eu envie de lui ouvrir. Et puis rien qu'à l'idée de lui apprendre la nouvelle, quelque chose avait cédé en elle. Comme une vague d'appréhension. De doute. De peur. Mais maintenant, grâce à lui, son cœur semblait à nouveau plus léger. Il battait vite, un peu comme un papillon affolé, mais davantage de sérénité l'emplissait. Et un nouveau petit rire nerveux s'échappa malgré elle de sa gorge quand Birkhoff lui avoua sur un ton de conspirateur :

- De toute façon, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé, ce _Monsieur Muscle_.

* * *

La suite bientôt si vous la voulez :)


	6. Scène 6 : Fatalité

Merci sakura ! Comme tu le sais, tes reviews me font vraiment super plaisir. Alors voilà la suite rien que pour toi :D

**Note** : texte écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'HPF. Le principe ? Un thème donné pour nous inspirer un texte, une heure pour le rédiger ! Et ça s'enchaîne de 21h00 à 4h00 du matin…

**Thème** : attente (02h-03h)

* * *

**Scène 6 : Fatalité**

Assis à son chevet, Birkhoff se rongeait les sangs à défaut des ongles. Il avait arrêté depuis qu'elle lui avait fait une réflexion à ce sujet. Pour lui prouver qu'il en était capable. Petit défi qu'ils avaient appris à se lancer.

Pourtant, là, angoissé comme jamais, il aurait donné beaucoup pour succomber. Mais il tenait bon. Parce qu'elle se réveillerait et qu'il ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction d'avoir gagné. Encore que voir son sourire éclatant à la découverte de cette victoire était tentant. Oh, oui ! Que ce sourire lui manquait. Il en avait besoin, là, maintenant. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette attente qui s'éternisait.

Incapable de rester inactif plus longtemps, il prit sa main fragile dans les siennes et les rassembla en un geste qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis une éternité. Les coudes posés sur son lit, la tête basse, il leva leurs mains entremêlées, les rapprochant de son propre front en un signe de prière. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose. Juste qu'elle se réveille. Juste qu'elle se réveille…

Une larme roula sur sa joue au moment où la porte s'ouvrit en trombe. D'un geste rapide, il l'essuya et brisa par la même occasion leur lien comme s'il était pris en flagrant délit. À contre cœur. Mais à temps, se dit-il alors que Sean s'approchait de leur Belle au bois dormant, l'air affolé.

- Est-ce qu'elle… comment va-t-elle ? parvint-il à articuler alors qu'il se figea devant la blancheur de son teint.

- État stationnaire pour l'instant, souffla Birkhoff. Elle… elle n'a pas repris connaissance depuis qu'elle est ici.

- Et ce n'est pas dangereux ? Je veux dire, ils pourraient débarquer ici, non ? Un hôpital public…

- Elle avait perdu trop de sang, Sean, on n'a pas eu le choix. Nikita et Michael montent la garde. Au moindre signe suspect…

- J'aurais dû être auprès d'elle. C'était de la folie cette mission. Elle…

- Elle voulait la faire. C'était à elle de choisir, personne ne pouvait lui enlever ça. Et c'était son choix, finit-il d'une voix blanche.

Lui aussi s'était dit la même chose. Trop risqué. Ils n'auraient jamais dû la laisser faire. Il aurait dû la protéger davantage. Mais il savait qu'elle lui en aurait voulu de raisonner de la sorte. Alors il luttait contre ces sombres pensées et se focalisait sur l'avenir. Elle se réveillerait. Et elle leur sourirait à les en éblouir, se moquerait gentiment de l'inquiétude qui était bien partie pour les maintenir éveillés toute la nuit.

Il déglutit difficilement alors qu'il reportait son regard sur sa main inerte. Il voulait la tenir encore un peu dans les siennes. Lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour elle comme il le lui avait promis quelques heures auparavant. La serrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

Mais Sean était là. S'avançait vers elle avec ce regard de chien battu qui l'avait émue à la mort de sa mère. Il l'avait bien vu. Elle s'était retrouvée un peu en lui, lui avait apporté le soutien qu'elle n'avait pas eu à l'époque. Elle était comme ça, Alex. Toujours prête à aider. À agir pour les grandes causes. Les causes perdues…

Alors elle n'avait pas le droit d'y rester. Ils avaient tous besoin d'elle ! Ils étaient tous des cas paumés et elle était leur réconfort. Quand ses yeux pétillaient de malice, quand son rire spontané résonnait dans leur QG… elle embaumait tous les cœurs. Faisait même exploser le sien plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Alors elle allait se réveiller et ce putain de cauchemar s'évaporerait !

En attendant, il devait être patient. Et compréhensif. Sean ne savait pas. Pas encore. Et peut-être que cet accident allait changer la donne, se dit-il avec fatalité. Oui, peut-être qu'elle allait changer d'avis et accepter une vie plus rangée. Elle l'aurait mérité. Elle allait devoir récupérer loin de l'agitation de toute façon ! Hors de question qu'ils la laissent courir à droite et à gauche après ça. Repos forcé. Il y veillerait.

Et si elle revoyait la proposition de Sean d'un autre œil ? Il s'inclinerait. S'effacerait. Il allait le faire dès maintenant d'ailleurs, pour qu'il ait comme lui l'occasion de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Pour la faire revenir. Chacun son tour. Lui n'avait pas réussi. Trop secoué. Mais Sean saurait sans doute trouver les mots.

Il se leva doucement puis se pencha sur son front pour y déposer un baiser.

- Dépêche-toi, Alex ! lui murmura-t-il. Tu nous manques déjà. Tu me manques. Et tu me dois une revanche à Mario Kart alors ne crois pas te débiner aussi facilement.

Il aurait voulu accoler son front quelques secondes au sien mais il sentait le regard de Sean peser sur eux. Alors il se contenta de répéter faiblement « _Dépêche-toi ! »_ et il s'éloigna. Laissant sa place à Sean qui se saisit aussitôt de sa main avant de prononcer quelques mots doux.

Mais quand Birkhoff atteignit la porte de la chambre, son cœur rata un battement. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers son lit et le regard un peu perdu de Sean lui confirma cette folie. Oui, cette petite voix faible mais reconnaissable entre mille, il l'avait bien entendue. Elle était réveillée. Et le prénom qu'elle avait prononcé n'était pas _Sean_ mais bien _Seymour_.

* * *

J'espère que cette série de trois nouvelles scènes vous a plu ! J'ai d'autres projets plus urgents sur le feu mais je pense bien en écrire encore quelques-unes (peut-être lors de la prochaine nuit d'HPF, qui sait...)


	7. Scène 7 : Réveil

Me revoilà avec quatre nouvelles petites scènes écrites pendant la dernière nuit d'HPF. Je ne sais pas trop où je vais, ça prend davantage la tête d'une fic que de saynètes alors que ce n'était pas censé être le cas. Et je ne veux pas que ça traîne maintenant que la série avance, j'ai d'autres idées XD Bah, on verra bien, je ne promets rien, j'écris comme ça vient !

Merci encore sakura, tes commentaires me font vraiment plaisir.

Note : texte écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'HPF. Le principe ? Un thème donné pour nous inspirer un texte, une heure pour le rédiger ! Et ça s'enchaîne de 21h00 à 4h00 du matin…

**Thème** : pause (23h-24h) (avec 20 mn de retard XD)  
Fandom : Nikita  
Nombre de mots : 341 mots  
Personnages : Alex et Birkhoff  
Rating : tout public

* * *

**Scène 7 : Réveil**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, tout était calme autour d'elle. Blanc. Lumineux. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon chaleureux qu'elle n'aurait voulu quitter pour rien au monde. Dans une bulle intemporelle. Une pause dans le chaos qu'était sa vie. D'ailleurs, elle était immobile. Roulée ainsi en boule, repliée sur elle-même, elle se sentait en sécurité et quelque chose lui disait qu'au moindre mouvement, tout s'écroulerait.

À cette pensée, son cœur accéléra, accentuant son appréhension. Pourquoi avait-elle cette sensation ? Où était-elle ? Ses yeux grands ouverts à la recherche d'une explication ne rencontrèrent que ce blanc immaculé à perte de vue. La panique commençait à monter en elle mais elle ne devait pas céder à cette envie de regarder derrière elle. Elle devait rester prostrée, elle le sentait. Bouger c'était… bouger c'était souffrir. Elle avait mal. Et à ce constat, une douleur indicible lui transperça l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle.

Respirer. Elle devait respirer. Voilà. C'est ça. Respire Alex. Un peu plus sereine, elle déglutit en fermant les yeux puis les baissa lentement pour observer son ventre. Rien. Pourtant… elle aurait juré y trouver une blessure. Elle avait… elle avait pris une balle, non ? Tout était embrumé dans son esprit, mais elle entendait vaguement des coups de feu retentir, des cris alors qu'elle basculait en arrière. Et ces souvenirs… ces souvenirs qui l'assaillaient, familiers, si familiers…

Elle devant un miroir.

Une étreinte.

_Dépêche-toi, Alex ! Tu nous manques déjà. Tu me manques. _

Un sourire.

_Et tu me dois une revanche à Mario Kart alors ne crois pas te débiner aussi facilement._

Son sourire.

_Dépêche-toi ! _

Il l'appelait !

Et il avait l'air inquiet. C'était peut-être lui qui souffrait et… soudain, tout sombra dans l'obscurité autour d'elle. La douleur se diffusa dans tout son corps mais elle tenta de résister. On lui murmurait des choses mais elle n'écoutait pas. Elle devait à tout prix le retrouver, il avait besoin d'elle. Alors elle répondit à son appel d'une voix qui lui brûla la gorge :

_- Seymour !_

Et la douleur décupla.


	8. Scène 8 : Contrariété

**Note** : comme le précédent, toujours pas grand-chose de neuf dans celui-ci mais j'espère que ça vous plaît quand même XD À la relecture, ça m'embête de plus en plus que le format saynètes indépendantes ait disparu et je suis partagée entre laisser la porte ouverte pour continuer quand même sur eux lors des prochaines nuits d'HPF ou arrêter et éventuellement en écrire une autre, une vraie fic à chapitre, à côté… Surtout que là c'est devenu un peu trop romantique tout de suite, j'aurais aimé développé davantage l'avant "évidence". Bah… on verra bien. En attendant, y'en aura une de plus qu'annoncée vu que j'ai eu envie de continuer un peu dans le train l'autre jour…

**Rappel** : texte écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'HPF. Le principe ? Un thème donné pour nous inspirer un texte, une heure pour le rédiger ! Et ça s'enchaîne de 21h00 à 4h00 du matin…

**Thème** : contrarié (22h-23h)  
Fandom : Nikita  
Nombre de mots : 683  
Personnages : Sean, Birkhoff et Alex  
Rating : tout public

* * *

**Scène 8 : Contrariété**

Birkhoff resta figé devant Sean dont les sourcils se fronçaient à mesure qu'il restait silencieux. Il aurait sûrement dû réagir, lui dire un truc comme « Euh, mec… T'emballe pas, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de pourquoi elle a dit mon prénom au lieu du tien. Sans doute les médocs… » Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était résister. Résister au sourire de soulagement qui voulait éclore sur ses lèvres. À la vague de bonheur qui venait de le submerger…

Il ne pouvait quand même pas décemment balancer ça à la figure de Sean après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pas qu'il se souciait _vraiment_ de ses sentiments, bien sûr. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi potes qu'avec Michaël. Mais bon, justement, c'était quand même un marine ce _Monsieur Muscle_. Et un marine contrarié ne ferait sûrement pas bon ménage avec sa mâchoire.

En parlant de mâchoire, il voyait celles de Sean se contracter dangereusement. Heureusement, un nouveau murmure d'Alex détourna leur attention à tous les deux. Il était inintelligible cette fois, mais la douleur qui se lisait sur son visage indiquait clairement qu'elle réclamait de l'aide. Birkhoff amorça un pas vers elle mais se ravisa devant le regard perçant que lui lança Sean alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton d'appel en même temps.

Birkhoff ferma les yeux pour éviter de les lever au ciel – inutile d'envenimer la situation – et il leva les deux mains en signe d'apaisement :

- Mec, je comprends, ça doit être bizarre mais je…

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui pour laisser passer une infirmière, le coupant dans sa tentative de pacification. Sean indiqua qu'elle s'était réveillée et qu'elle gémissait de douleur, qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour la soulager. Tandis que la jeune femme vérifiait le dossier où figuraient les produits et les doses qui lui avaient déjà été administrés, Birkhoff en profita pour se rapprocher du lit.

- Je vois qu'on ne lui a pas donné de morphine, vu sa blessure, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle souffre. Je vais remédier à ça.

Sean hocha la tête en guise de gratitude et s'apprêta à prendre la main d'Alex dans la sienne mais Birkhoff ne put retenir un raclement de gorge. Le regard assassin que lui lança Sean ne lui fit cependant ni chaud ni froid, il se fichait bien de le froisser pour le coup, seule Alex comptait :

- Elle ne veut pas de morphine, assura-t-il.

- Elle… ? Tu parles à sa place, maintenant ? Regarde-la ! Elle souffre le martyr !

- Elle a connu pire, Sean. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié… Alex est une battante, elle surmontera ça. _Sans drogue_.

À ces derniers mots prononcés pour lui faire réaliser sa bêtise, Sean blêmit. Contraint d'approuver, il demanda à l'infirmière de faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour atténuer les douleurs sans risque d'accoutumance puis il se retourna vers Alex sans un regard vers Birkhoff.

Ce dernier sentait qu'il aurait voulu la toucher, lui prendre la main, la réconforter – comment n'aurait-il pas pu le voir alors qu'il était dans le même état quelques minutes plus tôt ? Mais le geste que Sean esquissa en ce sens se suspendit en cours de route. Il s'était ravisé, comme s'il ne se sentait plus le droit de le faire.

Alors que l'infirmière partait chercher de quoi la soulager, Birkhoff grimaça, partagé entre un sentiment de satisfaction qu'il n'arrivait pas entièrement à museler et la compassion. Il n'avait pas à être fier de la connaître davantage que lui. Il y avait encore quelques semaines, il aurait peut-être fait lui-même la bourde. Il avait eu l'occasion d'en parler avec elle, c'est pour ça qu'il y prêtait plus attention maintenant, c'est tout. Alors, il prit sur lui pour agir comme il pensait être le plus juste :

- Écoute, mec… Ça ne veut rien dire. T'as oublié sous le coup de la peur, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. L'important c'est qu'elle soit réveillée maintenant.

Sean leva vers lui ses yeux de chiot esseulé. Bon, la contrariété se lisait toujours sur son visage mais, au moins, il ne semblait plus vouloir le tuer…


	9. Scène 9 : Bifurquer ?

**Un grand merci à Delena et sakura pour leurs reviews  
**

**Note** : texte écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'HPF. Le principe ? Un thème donné pour nous inspirer un texte, une heure pour le rédiger ! Et ça s'enchaîne de 21h00 à 4h00 du matin…

**Thème** : chemin (00h-01h) (avec 20 mn de retard aussi XD les pauses, c'est le mal !)  
Fandom : Nikita  
Nombre de mots : 480  
Personnages : Sean, Birkhoff et Alex  
Rating : tout public

* * *

**Scène 9 : Bifurquer ?**

Assise sur son lit, bien calée au milieu des coussins, Alex serra les dents et porta son regard vers la fenêtre.

Elle souffrait encore mais, au moins, elle était chez elle désormais, chez eux. Ils étaient adorables, tous aux petits soins pour elle, à lui tenir compagnie pour la distraire de la douleur lancinante et de l'ennui. Pour l'empêcher de succomber aussi…

Oui, s'ils n'avaient pas été là, Dieu sait qu'elle aurait eu beaucoup plus de mal à repousser cette envie, à faire taire cette petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'elle pouvait bien en prendre un, _juste un_, pour calmer ces aiguilles qui vrillaient sa plaie sans crier gare, irradiant tout son corps quand elle s'y attendait le moins. Juste un. Elle l'avait bien mérité, non ? Elle savait se maîtriser maintenant, elle ne sombrerait plus, elle était forte…

Elle serra les lèvres et avala sa salive avec difficulté. Stop ! Elle ne devait plus y penser. Elle n'avait rien mérité du tout et elle le savait. Encore, si elle avait vraiment eu la conscience tranquille, peut-être que la question ne se poserait pas, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et elle devait affronter ses problèmes, pas se réfugier dans une échappatoire artificielle. Surtout pas celle-là !

Anxieuse, elle regarda son réveil. Sean n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Nikita lui avait proposé de rester quelques minutes seule avant son arrivée pour s'y préparer et elle avait accepté mais… elle le regrettait à présent. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Ne savait pas non plus très bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu constater, c'est qu'il était plus distant avec elle depuis son réveil. Était-ce parce qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas donné de réponse ? À cette pensée, elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre, fenêtre devant laquelle Birkhoff s'était tenu la veille quand il lui avait dit…

Elle ferma les yeux pour contenir ses larmes. C'était ridicule de se mettre dans un état pareil pour ça. Il lui avait simplement parlé comme l'ami qu'il était devenu pour elle. Il lui avait dit ça pour son bien. Pour son avenir.

Mais alors… pourquoi la douleur s'était-elle accentuée ?

Il n'avait pas cherché à la rejeter. Il voulait juste la protéger. Elle le savait.

Alors voilà, elle était à sa croisée des chemins. Et elle devait faire un choix. Continuer à combattre sur cette route escarpée, qui ne mènerait peut-être jamais nulle part, quitte à s'y perdre, ou bifurquer sur la voie éclairée à laquelle elle avait droit. Oh ! Bien sûr, elle était Alexandra Udinov ! Les sentiers paisibles n'étaient pas vraiment faits pour elle, du moins, elle devrait ruser un peu pour les emprunter. Mais elle pouvait mener la vie qu'elle voulait, loin du danger, de la souffrance, des ennuis… Sean pouvait la lui offrir. Elle n'avait qu'à dire oui. À choisir.

Choisir…


	10. Scène 10 : Se décider

**Sakura et gorur brivan : merciiiii ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que cette petite fic vous plaise et ça motive pour continuer donc j'en poste un et j'écris la suite dans la foulée :D**

**Thème** : franchir (01h-02h)  
Fandom : Nikita  
Nombre de mots : 718  
Personnages : Birkhoff et Alex  
Rating : tout public

* * *

**Scène 10 : Se décider**

Birkhoff se tenait devant sa porte, hésitant à en franchir le seuil. Il savait qu'il lui restait quelques minutes avant que Sean arrive mais il n'y parvenait pas.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui tenir un tel discours hier ? Il avait cru la perdre, en avait été ébranlé et que faisait-il ? Il la poussait dans les bras de _Monsieur Muscle_ ! Alors qu'elle avait murmuré son prénom. Comme dans ces histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose… à la con. Il n'avait rien du prince Charmant. Il ne pouvait pas l'écarter du danger sur son fier destrier. Il détestait les chevaux en plus ! Et il avait le nez plongé dans le danger, l'avait eu dans les embrouilles avant ça, planqué derrière son PC.

Alex méritait mieux.

D'ailleurs, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il puisse imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de relation avec elle. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour n'être que des amis, il avait été clair, elle avait accepté. Alors comment en étaient-ils venus à être si proches ? Comment s'était-il attaché à ce point à elle alors qu'il savait la pente glissante ?

Merde ! Il le savait. Il n'était qu'un abruti ! Quelques prises de bec, des taquineries, sans oublier les crises de fous rires, _son_ rire qui résonnait, espiègle – limite moqueur – à ses blagues idiotes, sincère et généreux à ses jeux de mots de génie. Et puis lui aussi avait ri, sans penser qu'il pourrait être à ce point conquis. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'il ignorait la malice qui sommeillait en elle. Elle l'avait déjà eu par le passé. Elle recommencerait. Elle avait toujours su le surprendre, comme cette première fois où elle s'était confiée à lui. Puis les autres où il s'était laissé aller à son tour. Naturellement. Comme s'ils avaient toujours fait ça. Alors que non. Ils avaient toujours plus ou moins été seuls, tous les deux, chacun de leur côté.

Et ils s'étaient trouvés ? se demanda-t-il avec ironie.

Ridicule ! Il était ridicule, à croire que ça pourrait marcher. Il devait se faire une raison. Tirer un trait. Comme avec Nikki. Enfin, non. Avec Nikki, c'était différent. Il avait toujours su, au fond, qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien. Il avait juste espéré, fantasmé… Alors que là, il avait freiné dès le début. Son système d'alarme intégré s'était déclenché « Nerd ! Nerd ! Nerd ! Attention, cheval de Troie en vue ! ». Enfin, poupée russe, en l'occurrence… Mais c'était pareil. Il avait bien senti que ce magnifique emballage n'était que la partie émergée, et qu'elle pourrait le faire couler. Alors oui, il avait freiné, il avait refusé de plonger à l'appel de la sirène, mais force était de constater qu'il avait quand même fini par sombrer sans s'en rendre compte. Quel boulet !

Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Se morfondre sur son sort et la laisser filer quitte à le regretter toute sa vie ? Ou tenter sa chance et tant pis s'il se noyait au passage ? De toute façon, il pouvait tout aussi bien se prendre une balle demain, non ? Et puis c'était quoi toutes ces métaphores stupides ? Il n'en avait pas marre de faire les cent pas devant sa chambre en se rongeant les ongles ? Oui, il avait recommencé à se ronger les ongles. Pourquoi ? Ça posait un problème à quelqu'un ? Eh bien il s'en moquait ! Après tout, il avait toujours fait ce qu'il avait voulu jusqu'à présent, non ? Il avait toujours pensé à lui avant de penser aux autres, non ? D'accord, il avait sauté le pas pour Nikki et Mikey, mais il avait mis le temps et puis… et puis est-ce qu'il était tellement convaincu que Monsieur Muscle pourrait lui offrir une vie rêvée ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'était Monsieur Muscle, quoi ! Peut-être qu'elle éviterait les ennuis en choisissant la route tranquille qu'il lui avait suggérée, mais c'était la route _de_ l'ennui ! Et même s'il ne la méritait pas, elle avait prononcé son prénom. Le sien ! Alors si c'est lui qu'elle voulait à ses côtés, pourquoi devrait-il se priver ?

Sans plus réfléchir, bien décidé à l'embrasser, il abaissa la poignée de sa porte et en franchit le pas.

* * *

Si vous êtes gentils, la suite peut venir très rapidement ;p


	11. Scène 11 : Comme avant ?

**Note** : avec tout ce que j'avais à faire dernièrement et comme personne ne semblait l'attendre, j'ai oublié de mettre à jour XD Thanks Delena for reading and waiting for this fic.

**Thème** : bizarre (c'était le dernier thème de la nuit d'HPF, de 02h-03h, mais je suis allée me coucher et j'ai écrit un autre jour, sans regarder le chrono)  
**Fandom** : Nikita  
**Personnages** : Birkhoff et Alex  
**Rating** : tout public

* * *

**Scène 11 : Comme avant ?**

Déterminé, il se posta donc devant elle, prêt à lui dire d'oublier ce qu'il lui avait conseillé la veille, qu'il n'en pensait plus un mot. Prêt à s'avancer vers elle, à s'asseoir à ses côtés et à s'emparer de ses lèvres dès qu'elles auraient esquissé le sourire qu'il attendait.

Mais au lieu de ça, le prénom d'Alex resta coincé dans sa gorge. Parce qu'il l'avait vue sursauter à son entrée et essuyer précipitamment les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Parce qu'il s'était senti con, tout simplement.

De quel droit débarquait-il comme ça pour lui imposer ses sentiments ? Alors qu'elle venait de vivre une épreuve traumatisante ? Avait-il seulement le droit, là, de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter ? Quel que soit le motif de son chagrin ? La voir comme ça, cela lui faisait juste mal au cœur…

Comme il restait muet, ce fut Alex qui, les yeux rouges et d'une voix enrouée, parvint à prononcer son nom. Cela le fit réagir, il voulut s'excuser mais elle poursuivit, tendue, en détournant le regard :

- Je ne veux pas voir Sean.

Puis elle ajouta d'une voix cassée en levant ses grands yeux bleus perdus vers lui, presque suppliants :

- Je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant.

Comme un appel à l'aide. Comme s'il pouvait la délivrer. Être son héros. Alors il endossa le rôle.

- Je m'occupe de ça. Ne t'en fais pas. Tout ce qu'on te demande, Alex, c'est de te reposer. Le plus important, c'es toi. Le reste, tu t'en fiches, ok ?

Elle hocha la tête, reconnaissante, et sembla enfin se détendre un peu. Il lui servit une petite moue d'encouragement et fit volte-face vers la porte.

Dans un sens, il était content. Même s'il avait ce drôle de poids sur la poitrine… ce sentiment d'inachevé… de l'attente. Alors quoi ? Il allait toujours se sentir bizarre comme ça désormais quand il se retrouverait dans la même pièce qu'elle ? Maintenant qu'il avait réalisé ce qu'il voulait vraiment ? Maintenant qu'elle…

- Birkhoff ?

D'un mouvement brusque, il pivota vers elle :

- Oui, ma belle ?

- On pourrait… on pourrait faire cette partie de Mario Kart qu'on s'est promis ?

Elle semblait incertaine, comme si elle avait peur qu'il décline – et il aurait probablement dû le faire avec tout le boulot qu'il avait en attente – mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lui disant :

- Et comment, Miss Udinov ! Mais tu devrais faire attention à toi…

Perplexe, elle haussa les sourcils et lui lança un regard interrogatif – ils ne l'avaient même pas sur Wii, ce ne serait pas très fatigant pour elle...

Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, Birkhoff lui offrit un magnifique sourire en coin et, d'une voix doctrinale en secouant légèrement la tête, déclara :

- Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par virer vraiment geekette.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit. Et les yeux pétillants, elle assura :

- Je prends le risque.


	12. Scène 12 : Game again

**Note** : un grand merci à sakura et à Marijorie (je suis ravie de voir qu'elles t'aient plus à ce point ! j'ai encore deux scènes écrites en plus ce celle-ci et ce n'est pas fini…)

Pas de thème, petit texte écrit en dehors des nuits d'HPF.

**Fandom** : Nikita  
**Nombre de mots** : 1002  
**Personnages** : Birkhoff et Nikita  
**Rating** : tout public

* * *

**Scène 12 : Game again**

Birkhoff était en train de récupérer le matériel nécessaire pour sa partie avec Alex quand, arrivant discrètement derrière lui, Nikita lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Boo !

Il sursauta malgré lui en lâchant un petit cri transformé en juron et en rattrapant de justesse le jeu qu'il avait dans les mains.

- La vache, Nikki ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça.

Nikita contint difficilement son sourire et lui dit avec une petite moue :

- Oh, Nerd ! Je savais que je te faisais de l'effet mais à ce point ? Je ne pensais pas que tu toucherais le plafond si vite.

- Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle. C'est parce que… ah, peu importe.

Le cœur un peu emballé, il finit de préparer le chariot en ajoutant les manettes et en se replongeant dans ses pensées. Il était en train de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de prévenir Sean sans se retrouver avec un œil au beurre noir quand Nikita l'avait pris par surprise.

- Je rêve ou tu m'ignores, Birkhoff ? s'étonna cette dernière.

- Hein… quoi ? répliqua-t-il distraitement avant de voir l'air mi-surpris mi-offusqué qu'elle afficha. Oh, désolé, Nikki ! J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares au juste ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est… c'est pour Alex. Elle m'a demandé si je pouvais lui apporte de quoi jouer.

Il ignorait si c'était sa demi-seconde d'hésitation qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille ou si c'était cette requête qui lui paraissait tout simplement étrange mais, en tout cas, Nikita n'arrêta pas là son interrogatoire.

- Alex… veut jouer ?

- Euh… oui.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle lui avait demandé ça d'un ton directif, les yeux plissés comme pour chercher à évaluer s'il était en train de mentir. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire, il déglutit le plus discrètement possible et rétorqua d'un air qu'il voulait détaché tout en poursuivant son chemin :

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi, est-ce que je suis dans sa tête ? Je passais devant sa chambre quand elle s'apprêtait à sortir et elle m'a demandé de lui amener de quoi jouer.

- Birkhoff ! l'interpella Nikki et il s'arrêta net avant de se retourner vers elle.

- Quoi ?

- Elle t'a dit quelque chose à propos de Sean ? Il doit arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

À cet instant, Birkhoff évalua à nouveau la situation. Il ne pouvait plus mentir à Nikita. Elle s'en apercevrait, tôt ou tard, et viendrait le harceler pour en savoir davantage. Et puis, il était déjà étonné d'avoir réussi à la berner, il ne pouvait pas tenter sa chance une deuxième fois. Alors, il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et s'approcha d'elle pour chuchoter :

- Écoute, Nikki, voilà le truc. Tu me promets de ne le dire à personne ?

- Dire quoi ?

- Et surtout pas à Alex, d'accord ? Si elle t'interroge, je ne t'ai rien dit.

- Birkhoff, sois plus clair !

- Bon, je te fais confiance.

Et alors que Nikita levait les yeux au ciel comme si c'était une évidence, il lui apprit que Sean avait demandé Alex en mariage juste avant sa mission :

- Il a QUOI ?

- Chuut ! Tu vas ameuter tout le monde. Il lui a demandé, mais elle n'a pas encore répondu et maintenant elle a besoin de temps pour réfléchir, tu comprends ? Du coup, est-ce que tu pourrais l'appeler pour lui dire qu'elle n'est pas disponible et qu'il ferait mieux de revenir demain ? Je ne sais pas… dis-lui qu'elle dort ou… qu'elle fait un truc de fille, tu trouveras bien quelque chose, je compte sur toi !

- Attends, attends ! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Alex t'a confié ça à toi ? Et pourquoi ça serait à moi de faire la commission ?

- Hum… comment dire…Sean et moi, on n'est pas vraiment potes, tu vois ? Enfin, s'il le faut, je lui dirai mais… c'est mieux pour lui que ce ne soit pas moi qui lui annonce, tu vois…

- Non, Birkhoff, je ne vois pas… l'incita-t-elle à poursuivre alors qu'il essayait de dire ça avec le plus de distance possible, comme si c'était un truc idiot auquel il ne prêtait pas vraiment d'attention.

- Eh bien, il a… je crois qu'il a un peu mal pris le fait qu'Alex ait prononcé mon prénom au lieu du sien quand elle s'est réveillée et…

- Tu plaisantes ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Et pourquoi elle a… oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Vous deux vous…

- Non ! On est juste amis !

- Vraiment ? ricana-t-elle alors qu'un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Et cette partie de jeu vidéo, elle va la faire toute seule peut-être ?

- Oui ! Enfin non, je vais jouer avec elle mais… _en tant qu'ami_, se crut-il obligé de rajouter alors que le sourire de Nikita s'élargissait.

- Bizarre, je n'ai pas souvenir que tu me l'aies dit tout à l'heure, continua-t-elle pour le taquiner voyant qu'il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Pourtant, si tu y vas en _ami_, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu me le caches, non ?

- C'est juste… tu sais… j'ai encore tout le contrôle du système de sécurité à effectuer pour savoir si une faille a pu les aider à connaître notre plan, sans compter l'épluchage des dossiers que tu as quand même réussi à récupérer et Ryan aimerait que je l'aide à…

- Birkhoff ?

- Oui ?

- Va t'occuper d'elle, je me charge de Sean, lui dit-elle avec un sourire serein.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, mais je veux un rapport détaillé à l'avenir ! Et n'en profite pas trop, espèce de petit cachotier !

- Juste amis ! Je le jure ! affirma-t-il les mains en l'air avec un grand sourire et le regard pétillant.


	13. Scène 13 : Time

De nouveaux lecteurs ! Un grand merci à vous et aux fidèles de la première heure, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir de savoir que ces petits textes vous plaisent (surtout quand on voit le peu de fics sur Nikita XD). Alors, merci encore à Sakura, Delena, Sarina et Alisa !

J'espère que cette suite continuera à vous plaire.

Pas de thème, petit texte écrit en dehors des nuits d'HPF

**Fandom** : Nikita  
**Nombre de mots** : 997  
**Rating** : tout public

* * *

**Scène 13 : Time**

Lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte avant de l'ouvrir doucement, Alex se tourna vers celle-ci juste à temps pour voir l'intrus passer sa tête dans l'embrasure et lui demander avec un sourire :

- Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr que tu peux, assura-t-elle.

- Alors, cette partie avec Birkhoff, ça s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées, ça m'a fait du bien.

Nikita avança vers elle, prit une brosse à cheveux en passant devant sa coiffeuse et vint la rejoindre sur son lit. Tout en commençant à lui démêler ses mèches comme elle le ferait pour une petite sœur, elle poursuivit, l'air de rien :

- Vous vous entendez bien avec Birkhoff maintenant, ça me fait plaisir.

- Oui, j'aurais eu du mal à croire qu'on deviendrait amis si quelqu'un me l'avait dit quand j'étais à la Division. Il est tellement…

Mais Alex ne finit pas sa phrase, souriant à un souvenir qui la laissa rêveuse.

- J'ai cru comprendre, oui, que vous étiez _amis_.

Fronçant les sourcils, Alex se retourna vers elle :

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Oh ! Pas grand-chose… Tu sais comme il peut aimer jouer les mystérieux. Il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne trahirait pas tes secrets avant de me demander si je pouvais m'occuper d'éloigner Sean le temps que tu veuilles bien le voir.

Alex ne put s'empêcher de rigoler et de déduire :

- Il t'a tout raconté, hein ?

Nikita ferma les yeux en hochant légèrement la tête en signe d'assentiment, son sourire s'élargissant dans le même temps.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas te l'avoir dit ? C'est juste… il s'est trouvé là au bon moment par hasard et…

- Ne t'en fais pas, Alex. Tu m'en aurais parlé tôt ou tard. Je signalerais juste au passage que j'aurais beaucoup mieux tenu ma langue que lui. Mais tu ne sembles pas lui en vouloir donc tout va bien…

- Je sais qu'il ne pensait pas à mal et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas qu'il est incapable de te résister. Tu le mets dans tous ses états, le pauvre ! plaisanta Alex.

- Tu crois ? Ah ! Il a toujours été mon nerd préféré. Il veut jouer au dur mais, au fond, c'est un chou à la crème. Cela dit, je n'ai jamais eu droit à un tête-à-tête pour jouer avec lui, moi.

- Probablement parce que tu ne le lui as jamais demandé. Je suis sûre qu'il en serait ravi.

- Tu as sans doute raison, l'approuva Nikita d'une voix douce en recommençant à lui brosser les cheveux.

Un silence apaisant s'installa entre elles. Nikita voulait la mettre en confiance. Lui laisser le temps, si elle le voulait, de lui faire des confidences ou de lui demander conseil. Elle n'était pas là pour lui soutirer des informations, elle venait juste en soutien si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

Du coup, Alex le sentit et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était et les pensées contradictoires qui tournaient dans son esprit avant son arrivée semblaient se calmer un peu grâce à sa présence et à cette atmosphère féminine qui lui rappelait les moments passés avec sa mère quand elle était plus jeune. Ces moments où elle pouvait trouver une oreille attentive, du réconfort…

- Nikita, je…

- Oui ? l'incita-t-elle tendrement à poursuivre alors qu'elle sentait son hésitation reprendre le dessus.

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Sean… j'allais lui dire non. Et puis avec l'accident, Seymour qui m'a conseillé de penser à la meilleure vie possible pour moi et… je ne sais plus…

- Alex, tu ne dois pas te sentir piégée ou obligée d'agir pour faire plaisir aux autres. Tu dois écouter ce que tu veux, toi, et personne d'autre. Sean, _Seymour_ ou le Président des Etats-Unis, peu importe leur avis. Si tu doutes de ta relation avec Sean, rien ne te force à lui donner la réponse qu'il attend. Et s'il n'est pas capable de le comprendre et d'attendre après ce que tu as traversé, envoie-le-moi que je lui remette les idées en place !

Alex lâcha un petit rire nerveux et Nikita sentit la tension la quitter par la même occasion. Aussi, se permit-elle de pousser un peu plus loin la conversation.

- Qui plus est, si ton cœur te joue des tours en ce moment, mieux vaut sans doute que tu prennes le temps de mettre les choses à plat pour être sûre de toi…

- Je… est-ce que…

Alex ferma les yeux une seconde, appelant son cœur à battre un peu moins vite. Elle pouvait bien le demander, non ? Nikita avait compris alors à quoi bon se cacher si en parler pouvait l'aider à dénouer le problème ?

- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose, _d'autre_, tout à l'heure ?

Son amie n'hésita qu'une seconde avant d'énoncer de façon neutre :

- On parle bien de Birkhoff, là ?

Alex opina alors que ses joues se coloraient légèrement et que Nikita reprenait :

- Alors non… mais si tu veux bien croire l'expérience d'une espionne professionnelle, c'est justement ce qu'il cherchait à me cacher qui m'a tout dit.

- Est-ce que tu crois que… que je devrais essayer ?

- Ne te mets pas la pression, Alex. Vous vous êtes rapprochés et j'en suis ravie mais il ne faudrait pas gâcher tout ça en vous précipitant. Surtout après ce que tu viens de vivre. Parfois, on croit agir selon nos envies mais elles sont faussées par les événements. Prenez votre temps. Voyez comment tout ça évolue. Vous aurez tout le temps d'en profiter quand vous serez sûrs de vos sentiments. Je ne voudrais pas que l'un de vous souffre si ça ne s'avérait pas concluant. Et vous non plus, j'en suis sûre.

Pensive, Alex approuva d'un hochement de tête.

_Prenez votre temps…_


	14. Scène 14 : Friends

**Note** : encore un grand merci à sakura, Delena et Sarina pour leur review :3

Ça me donne envie de publier plus vite et comme c'est possible pour moi ce week-end, voici tout de suite un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme les autres, c'est juste une petite scène écrite assez rapidement, il n'y a toujours pas de scénario à cette histoire qui est juste un prétexte à créer un peu de romance entre Alex et Birkhoff. Pour la prochaine, j'essaierai de bâtir une histoire un peu plus poussée si j'ai le temps :D

Pas de thème, petit texte écrit en dehors des nuits d'HPF

**Fandom** : Nikita  
**Nombre de mots** : 1299  
**Rating** : tout public

* * *

**Scène 14 : Friends**

Birkhoff s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche et soupira en relevant la tête vers son reflet. Une nouvelle journée commençait. Et ce sentiment de lassitude le prenait à nouveau, comme à chaque réveil. C'était idiot, mais il avait beau essayer de passer outre, de se dire qu'il n'avait aucune raison réelle d'être ainsi accablé, rien n'y faisait.

Tout le monde se portait bien, Alex allait de mieux en mieux, elle avait même mis _Mr Muscle_ complètement sur la touche, ils étaient à nouveau amis comme avant… Mais ils étaient juste amis, justement. Et il avait beau se forcer à faire bonne figure chaque jour, à continuer à se plaindre ou à plaisanter comme il en avait l'habitude, à faire comme si tout était comme avant, comme s'il était heureux de la situation… son cœur n'y était pas. N'y était plus. Il avait besoin de plus. D'être fixé pour arrêter de faire un saut périlleux chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait avec autant de sincérité. Pour arrêter de s'emballer chaque fois qu'elle posait une main sur son avant-bras quand elle le prenait à parti.

Oui, il fallait qu'il sache s'il avait rêvé pour rien, s'il devait tirer un trait sur ce qu'il souhaitait pour pouvoir aller de l'avant ou s'il y avait une chance… parce qu'il se consumait à petit feu, là.

* * *

Alors que le jour déclinait, Michael, adossé à un mur, bras croisés, observait à distance Birkhoff qui pianotait sur son PC. Il avait l'air soucieux, sourcils froncés et mâchoire crispée comme à son habitude dans ces cas-là. Aussi, Nikita vint le taquiner en faisant glisser un doigt sur son front pour dérider ce pli caractéristique :

- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- C'est Birkhoff, il m'inquiète en ce moment. Tu ne le trouves pas… différent ?

Étonnée, Nikita jeta un œil à leur nerd préféré, cherchant un signe quelconque qui lui aurait échappé :

- Tu veux dire… tu crois qu'il pourrait changer de camp ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non… je veux dire, d'accord, c'est Birkhoff. Mais il ne ferait jamais ça, j'ai confiance en lui.

- Ah ! Tu me rassures. Je ne crois pas non plus qu'il pourrait nous trahir. Il nous aime trop pour ça, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire attendri, révélant ses propres sentiments à son égard.

- Oui, il fait partie de la famille. C'est juste, je ne sais pas… je le trouve un peu, comme _éteint_.

- Tu as essayé de lui en parler ?

- Oui, mais il m'a envoyé sur les roses.

- Tu devrais essayer encore. Trouve le bon moment. Propose-lui une soirée entre hommes, rien que vous deux, ça lui changera les idées et il sera peut-être plus enclin à se confier.

- Tu as sans doute raison… dit-il avec une moue avant d'ajouter d'un air faussement pensif. Une nouvelle boîte de strip-tease vient justement d'ouvrir à quelques rues d'ici, ça devrait bien l'aider à se détendre.

- Ah ! Ah ! Mon amour qui fait de l'humour, répliqua Nikita d'une voix joueuse en tapotant son torse de son index.

Elle n'arriva pas à retenir le sourire qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres pour faire écho à celui de Michael et, se rapprochant de son visage, elle lui murmura avant de lui voler un baiser « Amusez-vous bien ! ».

* * *

- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici Mickey. On pouvait tout aussi bien boire un coup à la maison. J'ai encore des tonnes de trucs à faire pour…

- Oh ! Allez, Birkhoff ! Tu t'entends ? On dirait… on dirait moi ! Tu peux bien arrêter de penser au boulot pour un soir et décompresser. On l'a bien mérité, non ?

Birkhoff le regarda suspicieusement par en-dessous, se demandant sans doute s'il y avait un piège derrière tout ça. Et puis il décida de capituler en soupirant et en hochant la tête de droite à gauche. Après tout, ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal de penser à autre chose et de se laisser aller un peu. Il en avait marre de cette pression qui planait sans arrêt autour de lui, que ce soit la menace d'Amanda et compagnie, la peur de perdre l'un de ses amis ou, plus pitoyable, la situation avec Alex.

À cette pensée, il prit le verre que Michael lui avait déjà commandé et l'avala cul sec.

Oui, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'oublier tout ça le temps d'une soirée.

* * *

Quelques verres plus tard, alors qu'ils venaient de débattre longuement sur le dénouement d'un combat qui opposerait Sydney Bristow à Buffy Summers, Michael lui apprit :

- Je crois que tu as une touche.

Birkhoff haussa les sourcils, perplexe, se demandant si Michael en était déjà au stade où il avait trop bu, puis porta son regard vers l'endroit qu'il lui pointait discrètement d'un petit mouvement de tête.

- Laquelle ? demanda-t-il, toujours sceptique.

- La blonde. Elle jette régulièrement des coups d'œil dans ta direction.

Birkhoff haussa les épaules, but une nouvelle gorgée de la bière qu'il avait commandée et, désabusé, répliqua :

- Dis plutôt qu'elle regarde par ici et donc qu'elle te regarde toi à coup sûr.

- Non, je t'assure, c'est la brune qui a flashé sur moi – ce que, bien sûr, tu t'abstiendras de dire à Nikita si tu veux qu'on aille les aborder et que je me sacrifie pour lui faire la conversation pendant que tu peux discuter avec sa charmante amie.

- Merci, mais non merci. Je ne suis pas intéressé. D'ailleurs, je me disais qu'il serait temps de rentrer si je veux finir de mettre au point le dernier filtre de protection qui m'est venu tout à l'heure.

Michael le retint instinctivement par le bras alors qu'il commençait à se lever et, inquiet, lui demanda :

- Birkhoff… ça va ?

- Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Le ton impatient de son ami et le fait qu'il évite soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux ne convainquirent évidemment pas Michael qui décida de jouer les grands moyens.

- Pour rien, je croyais qu'on était amis mais, visiblement, je me trompais.

Comme prévu, sa petite moue déçue n'échappa pas à Birkhoff qui s'en voulut un peu.

Malgré sa dégaine de beau gosse, il adorait Michael. Et, oui, ils étaient amis. C'était même son seul ami… Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui parler d'Alex ? Parce qu'il avait peur de l'ennuyer avec ses histoires ? Ou parce qu'il redoutait sa réaction, peut-être ? Un regard étonné qui dirait clairement « toi ? avec elle ? » et qui enfoncerait le clou un peu plus… Oh ! Bien sûr, Michael n'aurait pas de mauvaise intention en réagissant de la sorte. Il se reprendrait probablement bien vite devant l'air abattu qu'il ne manquerait pas d'afficher vu comme son moral volait haut ces jours-ci. Mais le mal serait fait.

- Désolé, Mickey… c'est juste… j'aimerais pouvoir t'en parler, mais j'y arrive pas. Pas encore.

Après un temps d'arrêt à l'observer sérieusement, Michael exerça une pression réconfortante sur son épaule et lui assura :

- D'accord. Mais tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin.

- Merci.

Michael déposa les quelques billets qu'ils devaient et, après avoir fait quelques pas, il essaya de détendre l'atmosphère :

- Et alors, je la connais ?

Birkhoff sourit en levant les yeux au ciel, refusant de répondre à cette provocation.

- Oh, allez ! Tu sais bien que Nikita va me cuisiner pour que je lui donne le plus de détails possible.

- Alors tu peux me dire merci en ne t'avouant rien, je suis sûr que tu adores ça, qu'elle te cuisine.

- Hum… c'est pas faux, avoua un Michael faussement pensif avant qu'ils ne rentrent tous deux dans sa voiture.


	15. Scène 15 : Fin ?

Encore une fois, un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic, nouveaux comme anciens. Et particulièrement à ceux qui prennent le temps de me dire ce qu'ils en ont pensé, ça motive à continuer (cette fic ou une autre, puisque la fin est écrite et imminente pour ce Balex ;D )

J'ai un peu peur de vos avis sur celui-ci mais les dés sont jetés, on verra ce qu'il en est !

Pas de thème, petit texte écrit en dehors des nuits d'HPF

**Fandom** : Nikita  
**Nombre de mots** : 1416  
**Rating** : tout public

* * *

**Scène 15 : Fin ?**

Lorsque Birkhoff entra dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, il actionna l'interrupteur et sursauta, laissant au passage échapper un juron de surprise. Alex était là. Étendue sur son lit. Endormie. Du moins, elle l'était jusqu'à ce qu'il allume car ses paupières commençaient à s'agiter maintenant, alors que son cœur à lui tâchait de repartir normalement.

- Birkhoff ? marmonna-t-elle tout en se frottant les yeux à la fois pour les protéger de la lumière et pour mieux les ouvrir.

- Hey ! fut la seule chose qu'il put répondre d'une voix douce, encore trop sous le choc pour être capable de plus.

Pourtant, ce n'étaient pas les questions qui manquaient de lui marteler le crâne à ce moment précis, à commencer par : que faisait-elle ici ?

- C'était…bien ? s'enquit une Alex à la voix hésitante.

Il la regarda, perplexe, l'incitant à détailler d'un haussement de sourcil. De quoi était-elle en train de parler ?

- Avec Michael… votre soirée. Nikita m'a dit… elle m'a dit que vous alliez vous changer les idées, boire un pot, voir du monde…

- Oh ! Ça…

Après l'étonnement, le questionnement reprit bien vite le dessus cependant. Pourquoi Alex était-elle venue l'attendre jusque dans sa chambre pour lui poser une question pareille ? En quoi ça pouvait bien l'intéresser ? S'ennuyait-elle à ce point pour avoir envie de vivre un peu cette sortie par procuration ou… ce ton hésitant, presque gêné… ce regard fuyant… était-il possible qu'elle… qu'elle ait eu peur qu'il ne rentre pas ce soir ? Occupé ailleurs… avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

- C'était sympa, reprit-il calmement pour tâter le terrain. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu l'occasion de discuter tranquillement avec Mickey, tu sais, comme deux mecs normaux.

Alex hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle comprenait et son appréhension sembla s'amenuiser un peu, comme s'il aurait déjà dû dire ce qu'elle craignait d'entendre s'il y avait lieu. Enfin, c'était l'impression qu'il avait… Peut-être imaginait-il tout ça en fait… Peut-être qu'il désespérait juste qu'elle s'intéresse à lui davantage que comme à un ami et qu'il en venait à interpréter ses actes, ses hésitations, dans le sens qui l'arrangeait. Et si c'était le cas, ça devenait quand même inquiétant. Il fallait qu'il arrive à la sortir de sa tête sinon il finirait vraiment par devenir dingue.

Avec un sourire désabusé, il essaya de se souvenir du visage de cette blonde, dans le bar, tout en se disant sans entrain qu'il aurait sans doute mieux fait de répondre à ses potentielles avances. Mais rien. C'était à peine s'il l'avait regardée, à vrai dire. Il ne voyait plus qu'Alex dès qu'il pensait au sexe opposé maintenant. Alex et ses grands yeux bleus. Alex et son sourire. Les cheveux d'Alex… Il était pathétique…

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, partagée entre doute et envie de sourire elle aussi.

Birkhoff planta son regard dans le sien pendant quelques secondes et, sérieusement, lui apprit en même temps qu'il observait son visage perdre les quelques couleurs qu'il arborait :

- Parce que je pense à quelqu'un.

Là, il ne rêvait pas, non ? Elle était bien en train de déglutir avec difficulté ? Faites qu'il ne rêvait pas, s'il vous plaît…

- Quelqu'un ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, décidant après réflexion qu'il préférait l'entendre poser cette question qu'il imaginait lui brûler les lèvres plutôt que de continuer à l'aguicher au risque que ce soit en vain. S'il avait raison, elle souhaitait la poser autant qu'elle redoutait d'en connaître la réponse. S'il avait tort… eh bien… il était complètement à côté de la plaque ! Mais, après tout, même s'il se sentait parfaitement lucide et maître de lui-même, il avait probablement quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang…

Sa stratégie échoua néanmoins lamentablement. Alex se leva et, s'il n'avait pas appris à la connaître aussi bien, il aurait pu croire qu'elle lui souriait à présent avec sincérité tout en s'excusant de le déranger et en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne nuit en pensant à cette personne. Oui, il aurait pu le croire. À une époque, il se serait fait berner. Il n'aurait pas vu la jeune femme meurtrie derrière ce masque qu'elle savait si bien endosser. Il n'aurait pas vu que ce sourire était tout sauf naturel. À une époque…

Alors, sans réfléchir, il la retint par le bras de telle sorte qu'elle se retrouve face à lui et il s'empara de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne comprenne comment. Et encore plus rapidement, trop rapidement, ce baiser ne fut déjà plus qu'un souvenir brûlant alors que, les yeux fermés et une main posée sur sa joue, il collait son front au sien et lui demandait avec tristesse :

- Pourquoi tu te forces, Alex ? Pourquoi tu souris ? Pose-la, cette question ! C'est pour ça que tu es venue, non ?

Désarçonnée, elle s'éloigna de lui. Il voyait à son air perdu qu'elle se demandait à quoi il jouait. Mais lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle fasse un pas vers lui. Qu'il ne soit pas le seul dans cette histoire.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Elle n'était pas entièrement sur la défensive, elle semblait proche de comprendre sans oser l'espérer peut-être… Alors il murmura :

- Pose-la ! Demande-moi à qui je pense, qu'on en finisse…

Mais à sa réaction, il sut qu'il n'avait pas choisi les mots qu'il aurait dû. Il vit ses mâchoires se crisper et son regard s'assombrir avant qu'elle ne lui tourne le dos pour amorcer un pas vers la sortie. Et il eut beau l'appeler, elle poursuivit sa fuite sans un regard en arrière. Aussi, abattit-il sa dernière carte :

- C'est toi !

Elle se figea, sans oser se retourner, une main sur la poignée de la porte, attendant qu'il poursuive.

- C'est à toi que je pense, Alex ! Nuit et jour, même quand j'essaye de me souvenir comme tout à l'heure à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la pauvre fille avec qui j'ai soi-disant eu une touche au bar. Il n'y a que toi, plus que toi ! Et ça me rend dingue ! Parce que j'en viens à croire que c'est réciproque alors que, visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. Et ça craint parce qu'on est amis et que je ne veux pas perdre ça… ouais, j'ai la trouille de te perdre ! Mais j'y arrive plus… j'y arrive plus…

À cet instant, il aurait vraiment tout donné pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui et qu'elle s'exclame en souriant « moi ? ». Mais Alex semblait paralysée, toujours figée devant cette porte le temps d'assimiler cette déclaration.

- Okay, soupira Birkhoff, dépité, en fermant les yeux une seconde pour essayer de faire passer la pilule. Dis quelque chose au moins… s'il te plaît…

- Nikita…

Fronçant les sourcils, Birkhoff l'incita à poursuivre alors qu'elle amorçait enfin un mouvement pour lui faire face à nouveau.

- Nikita ?

- Elle m'a conseillé… de prendre mon temps. De faire le tri pour savoir ce que je voulais, ce que je _veux_ vraiment. Alors j'ai essayé… de faire comme si tout pouvait redevenir comme avant… j'ai essayé moi aussi…

- Toi aussi ? parvint-il à articuler alors que sa gorge s'asséchait à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de lui.

- Ce soir… quand j'ai appris que vous étiez sortis avec Michael pour prendre un peu de bon temps… quand Nikita m'a dit que pour plaisanter, Michael avait proposé de t'emmener dans une boîte de striptease, je… j'ai paniqué. Parce que je sais déjà. Ce que je veux. Et j'ai la trouille aussi, parce qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je suis larguée, et j'ai peur que ça ne marche pas et qu'on fasse n'importe quoi mais… c'est toi que je veux, Seymour ! Et j'ai encore plus peur de ne rien faire si ça veut dire te perdre…

Contre toute attente, Birkhoff ferma à nouveau les yeux et se mit à marmonner :

- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve, les gars ! Je suis quasiment sûr de ne pas être revenu bourré de mon escapade avec Michael mais c'est juste trop cruel pour être une blague et trop beau pour…

Mais quand les lèvres d'Alex vinrent se poser sur les siennes, d'abord tout en douceur, puis de manière plus audacieuse à mesure qu'il répondait à son baiser, il sut que ce n'était pas un rêve… ou alors, qu'il ne souhaitait jamais se réveiller !


	16. Scène 16 : It'll be alright

**Note** : et voilà venue l'heure du dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop. Personnellement, il a le don de me coller un sourire persistant au visage XD

Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic et pris la peine de me laisser leurs impressions. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi ! Alors merci à sakura, lolOw, Sarina, DElena, Alisa, ghostofsystem, Marijorie, texas37, goldduckies et les guests anonymes.

Pas de thème, petit texte écrit en dehors des nuits d'HPF

**Fandom** : Nikita  
**Nombre de mots** : 771  
**Rating** : tout public

* * *

**Scène 16 : It'll be alright**

Nikita vérifia une nouvelle fois l'heure affichée à l'horloge du salon et fronça les sourcils. Un quart d'heure. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais Alex n'était jamais en retard à leurs séances d'entraînement depuis sa convalescence. Par acquis de conscience, elle se dirigea donc vers sa chambre afin de vérifier si tout allait bien. Elle frappa doucement puis avec un peu plus de force n'ayant pas de réponse. Toujours rien. Inquiète, elle ouvrit la porte en appelant son amie pour annoncer sa présence. Son regard tomba alors immédiatement sur le lit. Désert. Et impeccable. Ce n'était clairement pas normal ! Alex faisait toujours son lit dans l'après-midi, pas le matin.

Puisqu'un dernier appel à son encontre et un contrôle dans sa salle d'eau ne donna rien, Nikita regagna rapidement la pièce principale qui faisait office de salon et cuisine. Mais Alex n'était toujours pas là. Alors elle vérifia la terrasse pour finalement arriver dans sa propre chambre, un peu paniquée, et se jeter sur Michael, qui sortait de leur salle de bains :

- Michael ! Tu n'as pas vu Alex ?

- Euh… non, répondit-il comme si c'était évident en regardant alternativement Nikita et la salle de bains.

- Elle n'est pas venue à notre entraînement, et elle n'est pas dans sa chambre.

- Ok, du calme ! Elle s'est peut-être isolée dans une des pièces inoccupées ou bien elle est allée faire un tour dehors et n'a pas fait attention à l'heure. Tu as essayé de l'appeler sur son portable ?

- Il était sur sa table de chevet.

- Bien, pas de panique ! Tu vérifies les pièces de droite, je regarde celles de gauche et on regardera le garage et la plage ensuite.

Nikita approuva et se mit aussitôt à la tâche. Rien dans la chambre sans lit. Les toilettes étaient également vides. Personne dans la bibliothèque remplie de comics de Birkh…

Birkhoff ! Peut-être qu'il l'avait vue !

Nikita sauta volontairement les deux portes qui lui restaient avant celle qui l'intéressait à présent. Sans même prendre la peine de frapper, elle ouvrit en grand tout en appelant son ami. Et là, son regard fut une nouvelle fois attiré vers le lit. Occupé. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. La surprise passée, une vague de soulagement l'envahit, rattrapée bien vite par une émotion attendrie.

Birkhoff et Alex étaient endormis, enlacés, un sourire serein sur les lèvres. Elle eut peur de les avoir réveillés lorsqu'elle vit Birkhoff amorcer un mouvement mais il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte et de nicher sa tête un peu plus près de celle d'Alex.

Dans le couloir, son prénom résonna, sortant Nikita de sa contemplation adorative. Elle se tourna vers Michael qui se rapprochait et lui murmura :

- C'est bon ! Je l'ai trouvée.

Son sourire ému dut paraître suspect à son fiancé car il haussa un sourcil circonspect avant de la rejoindre. Et quand il découvrit la scène, il eut du mal à ne pas cacher son étonnement :

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Ils ne sont pas adorables ? Tellement mignons…, chuchota-t-elle, l'incitant à poursuivre sur ce ton.

- Mais ils… ils sont _ensemble_ ?

- Apparemment, se contenta de répondre Nikita en les observant à nouveau en souriant.

- Depuis quand ? Tu le savais ?

- Quoi ? Oh, non ! Enfin, je savais qu'ils se tournaient autour mais pas qu'ils avaient franchi le pas.

- Et ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée de me le dire quand je m'inquiétais pour Birkhoff ?

- Ça m'était sorti de la tête.

- Sorti de… !

Michael leva les yeux au ciel devant l'insouciance de Nikita. Ce n'était quand même pas rien ! Ça changeait tout, même ! Les relations amoureuses compliquaient considérablement la donne dans leur mode de vie, il était bien placé pour le savoir et…

- Oh ! Michael s'inquiète, le taquina Nikita avant de lui voler un baiser pour le détendre.

Puis un autre alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer. Et encore un pour la route.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis confiante. Et tu l'as vu toi-même, Birkhoff n'était plus lui-même à désespérer d'être avec elle. Ça ira mieux maintenant, j'en suis sûre. Regarde-les, ils sont tellement mignons ensemble.

Michael soupira en hochant la tête de droite à gauche. Comme si ça pouvait tout régler ! Mais puisque Nikita insistait, il leur jeta un coup d'œil et reconnut en son for intérieur que le tableau était attendrissant. Ils avaient l'air bien, là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Heureux. Et à cette pensée, il ne put retenir le sourire qui lui venait.

_It'll be alrigth._

* * *

Alors, verdict ? J'ai réussi à vous coller le même sourire niais qui orne mon visage ?

J'espère vous dire à très bientôt sur un autre Balex (j'ai une idée de fic longue en tête, reste à trouver le temps…mais ça sera au moins un OS dans le pire des cas !)

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à regarder du côté de mes autres fics si vous aimez HP, Merlin, le Japril, les super héros… vous devriez pouvoir trouver quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent (bon, surtout pour HP ; p)


End file.
